mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Coin Farming
Many players face a point in the early game where everything is too expensive (particularly the cost of upgrading castles, and buying Islands). It is recommended not to spend real life money (or Diamonds) to get more coins, as Diamonds will quickly become much more important (and limited). Eventually, players will get enough coin production to easily buy everything that can be bought with coins, but a high coin production is still useful for getting Player experience and baking Treats for high level monsters. Quads This is by far the most common method and useful method for getting coins early on. Simply fill all Islands with Quads (four element monsters), and put other Monsters in the hotels to make room when necessary. While Triples can have as high or even higher coin generation, Quads have a much higher maximum, requiring collecting much less often. Magic/Fire-Triple Farm On any Island with the Fire element and/or a Magical element; after unlocking two triples with Fire or Magical element, you can use this strategy. Simply keep breeding triple + triple (or triple + quad), each will sell for 1,000,000 . Magical triples (regardless if they have the fire element) is slightly better for this, since they have the same selling price but shorter breeding time (16 hours vs 20 hours with un-enhanced Breeder/Nursery). You can also breed the Triple with a Single (with the shortest breeding time: like Noggin or Toe Jammer) that share their element, and either get the triple or try again almost instantly. Zynth Farming Since August 2017, you can have mutiple Wublins of any type. Thus, Zynth Farming is possible as of that time. The reason why Zynths is used is because it has the smallest size (2x2, shared with Thok) and is very easy to fill. You can fit up to 109 Zynths on Wublin Island. While Zynth farming mostly is used for Diamond ( ) and Shard ( ), it also generates coins 31% of the time. Be sure to collect every 12 hours to refresh more Zynth collections. Dipster Farming Dipsters only have a 1x1 footprint and do not take up any beds, potentially allowing the player to amass tons of dipsters, especially on plant island, due to dipsters being the cheapest there. If the player adds enough friends on the Friend Codes page, they can get an an army of dipsters at almost no downside. Feeding the dipsters is not recommended until the player has practically infinite treats ( ). Note that the player can also put dipsters on Ethereal Island as the earliest way to get shards ( ). Coin production aside, there no reason for any player not to Dipster Farm, other then running out of island space. Methods to avoid Breeding and selling the Shugafam on Shugabush Island is possible, but it yields a measly 100,000 coins per two days. (abut 50,000 per day) It is not recommended to convert Relics to coins, as Werdos has the 2nd greatest coin generation in the game. Save relics to buy the Werdos, and then use them for their coin income rather than to sell them. By buying Rare Wubboxes for 1 and selling them unpowered for 38,352 , you can get money for (almost) free. As this is only available at level 20, it is of limited use as by then you should have a coin generation that is too high for this to matter. Category:Strategies